The occurrence of sterility sexual impotence and gynecomastia in men who suffer from alcoholism has been known for many years. Little is known, however concerning the physiological correlates of ethanol ingestion (amount and duration of alcohol consumption, degree of tolerance or physical dependence) which are required to produce these afflictions. Moreover, no mechanism has been elucidated for ethanol-induced alterations of the male reproductive tract, nor has any data been systematically gathered which indicate the reversibility of such changes. It is therefore the purpose of the present proposal to develop an animal model which describes alterations in male reproductive function in man subsequent to chronic ingestion of ethanol. Parameters of male fertility (e.g., circulating levels of luteinizing hormone and testosterone, testicular morphology, semen analysis, in vitro and in vivo fertilization studies) will be monitored in male C57 Bl mice, prior to, during, and subsequent to chronic administration of ethanol. Minimal doses and duration of exposure to ethanol necessary to elicit changes in these parameters will be determined. In addition, reversibility of changes (spontaneous and therapy-induced) will be evaluated. Finally, that phase of development (prenatal, perinatal, adolescence, or sexual maturity) most sensitive to the adverse effects of ethanol on male fertility will be determined. These studies should permit the identification of risk factors associated with alcoholism as they relate to male reproductive function, and could provide direction for the clinical treatment of men who already suffer from various degrees of sexual dysfunction as a result of chronic alcohol abuse.